


Not my fault, just a thing that my mind do

by HamiltonTrashPanda



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Doctor Will Solace, Men Crying, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Platonic Relationships, Three Days in the Infirmary (Percy Jackson), Title from a Lorde Song, Will really cares about Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonTrashPanda/pseuds/HamiltonTrashPanda
Summary: Nico nodded, and as the bandage finally fell away, he looked anywhere but his arm. He could feel Will turn his arm as he examined the wounds, and Nico balled his hand into a fist. “None of that,” Will said tenderly. “Relax.”-Or Will cleans up Nico's wounds.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Solangelo maybe if you squint
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Not my fault, just a thing that my mind do

“Hey.”

Nico di Angelo looked up from where he sat on the sterile bed, picking at the sheets around him. Will Solace stood in the doorway, clipboard in hand, and a gentle smile. Nico nodded, not speaking as he turned back to the sheets.

Will sighed, and stepped further into the bright room, rummaging through the cabinets. Nico saw the things he set on the stool next to the bed in the corner of his eye, but he didn’t look at them.

“Let’s get you bandaged up first,” Will said, sounding much more cherry than Nico was feeling. “I talked to Reyna,” He said as he gently took Nico’s arm.

Nico resisted the urge to barf at the touch, as he glanced curiously at Will. Will didn’t look at him as he unwrapped the bandages. Nor did he talk. “You...talked to Reyna?” Nico said slowly, his throat dry and raw. Every word ached deep in his chest, sending pain up his side.

Will smiled slightly, having finally got Nico to prove that he could, indeed, still speak. “Just asked her what happened with these and what she used to treat you. Normal procedure.”

Nico nodded, and as the bandage finally fell away, he looked anywhere but his arm. He could feel Will turn his arm as he examined the wounds, and Nico balled his hand into a fist. “None of that,” Will said tenderly. “Relax.”

Nico tried his hardest to relax, but apparently, it wasn’t enough. “Nico, relax. It’s okay.” Will said.

Nico couldn’t relax. His body was screaming at him to move as fast as he can, and it took every ounce of self-control he had to not jump from the bed and try to escape right then and there. His ribs hurt, his arm hurt, his head was pounding- 

“Nico?”

Nico shook his head violently, and he started to feel himself shake. His ribs only ached more. He shook his head again. 

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m going to get something to calm you down. I’ll be right back, okay?” Nico nodded. Will left the room, coming back only a minute later. He pressed a small pill into his hand and a glass of water.

Nico, too tired to argue, took them wordlessly. Even swallowing hurt, still, he fought every grimace down. Will sat back down and pulled something from his bag. “I’m going to have to numb your arm. You’ll feel a little prick then we’ll wait a little bit then I’ll start stitches. But first, I need to clean this up.”

“It’s going to sting.” Nico shrugged, not caring anymore. 

When Will had ordered him to the infirmary, he had argued and put up a fight at first, not wanting to stay in the too sterile infirmary. But when he’d tried to run, accidentally cornering himself into his cabin, he’d been found. Jason and Percy had helped him to the infirmary, silently sitting in the room with him until he finally stopped pacing and sat down on the bed.

The sting wasn’t bad, and Nico managed to focus on other things. He felt the prick of the numbing agent, and he sighed. Will stood up, and Nico could hear him opening and closing drawers, gathering supplies. 

  
Maybe ten minutes passed in silence when Will spoke again. “Is anything else injured?”

Nico shrugged. Maybe. Will wouldn’t know. 

“Nico, work with me, please. I know you don’t want to be here, but you are and it’s still my job to make sure you leave this place healthy.” Nico stayed silent, only shrugging again. “Answer me,  _ please _ .”

“I don’t know,” He mumbled. He knew of course, but he just wanted to pass out. His ribs were aching more than was probably good, and his head was throbbing, but his exhaustion far outweighed both of those problems.

“You don’t know?” Will said, taken aback. Nico nodded. “Does anything hurt a lot?”

Nico thought. “My head hurts, I guess.”

“Anything else?”

Nico just shrugged again, and Will huffed. He mumbled something to himself and chucked a bottle of something at Nico, who barely caught it. “Tylenol,” he said, eyeing him. “Take two.” Nico did as he was told.

“I’ll have to do a full checkup on you once the stitches are in, okay? That okay with you?” Nico nodded.

Will sat down a little bit later after stepping out for a bit and told Nico that they would be doing stitches. The only sign that they were happing was the light tug Nico felt on his skin, and the feeling of Wills gloved hands holding his arm steady. Then, both arms were stitched up and clean.

Will layered a protective bandage over the stitches, asking Nico to move his fingers once he was done. Nico obliged, and leaned back in his bed, looking anywhere but Will. His ribs screamed in protest from the pressure but he forced the pain down. 

“I need to check for other injuries.”

“I know.”

“Will you let me?”

Nico shrugged but hiked up his pant legs. Wil sighed yet looked over the skin anyway. There was a small cut, Will just dribbled nectar over to close it, and a few bruises. The bruises were easily healed by ambrosia so he let them be. 

Nico played with the hem of his shirt for a moment, trying to calm down just a bit. Had the pill kicked in yet? But he took a deep breath and pulled off his soiled shirt, crossing his arms over his chest, careful not to press at all.

Will moved his seat so Nico’s back was to him. He could feel his eyes on his back, and small touches here and there. Nico wanted to shrink in on himself and hide, but he knew that wouldn’t help him here.

“Not bad,” Will murmured. “Some bruising and some old scars but nothing ambrosia can’t heal. His finger brushed on one of Nico’s ribs to the side. Nico grunted at the pain the light touch caused him.

He could almost see the disappointment on Will’s face. Will let out a long sigh and put a warm hand on Nico’s shoulder. “It hurts doesn’t it?” Nico nodded just a bit.

“Scale of one to ten?” Will asked, gently pressing on the rib.

Nico cursed in pain, the palms of his hands pressing into his eyes as he bit back the tears. When Will spoke again, it was the softest it had been all day. “I’m going to get some ambrosia. Don’t move or put pressure on your ribs.”

Nico sat there, shaking from something. The cold? Pain? Embarrassment? Exhaustion? Nico didn’t know. It could very well be a mix of all of them. The door to his room opened, and Nico shrunk into himself.

Tears pricked the back of his eyes as he swallowed down the ambrosia Will gave him. His stomach, still not accustomed to a lot of food, hurt. He let out an involuntary groan as the warmth of the food spread across him.

“Can you stay still for just a few more minutes, Nico?” Will asked, “I’m going to get some more comfortable clothes for you.”

Nico just nodded. Will’s hand gave his shoulder a squeeze and he was gone yet again. When he came back, he handed Nico some clean clothes and directed him to the adjacent bathroom. Nico trudged in and quickly changed. 

He sat in the bed as Will set up an IV for fluids and to help him calm down more so he could fall asleep faster. Nico let him be once he was done. Nico could hear Will in the main part of the infirmary, doing whatever it was he normally did.

Nico slowly let himself fall asleep, blissfully slipping into the unconsciousness he had wanted all day. 


End file.
